1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus arbitration method and a computer-readable medium including a set of instructions for bus arbitration, which are for a computer executing a plurality of tasks by a plurality of devices connected to a bus and are used as a real-time multi-task OS.
2. Description of Background Art
In an input/output processing device containing a CPU, multi-tasks are usually processed sequentially starting from a task having the highest priority. Practically, however, there may be a case where a bus connecting the CPU to respective devices is used for another processing and an aimed task is not processed preferentially so that an execution of the aimed task has to stand by.
Among input/output processing devices in the background art, there is a device in which, instead of a task to be processed, other tasks, which can be easily executed, are appropriately assigned to continuously utilize a bus, which is in use currently, to thereby improve efficiency of processing (for example, JP-A-5-233525).
Although it is preferable to improve the processing efficiency as a whole, in such a device, tasks having high priorities can not be executed rapidly by such assignment of bus.